1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for transmitting image data captured by image capture means to external apparatuses
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for transmitting an image signal and an audio signal from a video camera to an image receiver and a printer, it has been a common practice to transmit the signals by wired connection utilizing cable or the like. In recent years, the video camera capable of transmitting the image signal and the audio signal by wireless connection has also been proposed. Further, a technique is known to perform the authentication of an ID code by the wired connection or direct entry which does not allow simultaneous receiving of the image signal and the audio signal by a plurality of image receivers and printers in consideration of the security problem arising during transmitting data by wireless.
However, the wired connection utilizing the cable for transmitting the image signal and the audio signal from the video camera to the image receiver and the printer has led to the complicated connection, causing a connection miss or the like.
On the other hand, in the case of using a method for transmitting the image signal and the audio signal to other apparatuses by wireless, a communication method itself is not directive, thus not only the apparatus designated as a destination of transmission but also other apparatus can receive the data.
Accordingly, it is important to send the data in such a way that allows only communication apparatus designated as the destination of transmission to recognize the data. Therefore, it is important to mutually authenticate the apparatus at the other end, to encrypt the data or to exchange ID with each other. Hereinafter, mutual authentication of one apparatus with the other apparatus will be referred to as pairing.
For the purpose of ensuring safe and reliable communication between each apparatus, a pairing technique of mutually authenticating the apparatus is important. However, it is extremely burdensome to perform the authentication of the ID code as described above.